Chain Mail
'Chain Mail '''is the eighteenth episode of Season 2 of Clarence Continuation. '<>Next: Orion Loves Breehn ' Premise Kayla and Sumo gets their rings to each other, then all of an sudden. An undercover man claims that they're married. And then they got their home together. But things go wrong as they couldn't take care of themselves. Transcript episode begins in Sumo's backyard where we see him chasing the dogs '''Sumo: 'laughs I'm gonna get ya'! I'm gonna get ya'! on the bulldog Got one! then opened his door 'Mel: '....What in the blazes is happening here?! Sumo, didn't i mention that you have to bring a ring to Kayla. Because it's your one-month anniversay? 'Sumo: 'sighs Yeah, i forgot. Sorry Dad, but do you really have to interrupt me and my dog chase? Also.. his voice I WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD YOU THAT.. raising But, where should i find a ring for Kayla. It has to be her favorite color. 'Mel: '''Well, i heard that the Aberdale Mall has expensive and good-looking rings. So, maybe you should buy one from there. Sumo his $400 Try spending that money wisely... on your girlfriend. '''Sumo: 'his voice I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND.. I MEAN SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! 'Mel: '''Don't you dare raise your voice like that, i'm only trying to help! But you can go, now. '''Sumo: 'the money and runs away Thanks, Dad! Kayla, prepare for the most awesome day! 'Mel: '''I'm so proud of that boy. episode cuts to Kayla's house. '''Kayla: '''Alright dogs, listen up! You'll be jumping through the tires. But if you don't do as i say, you must go to the bail area, is that clear? dogs then scratch their bodies '''Kayla: '...I'll give you more dog treats and walk you to Sumo's house so you can hang out with his dogs. sighs Please? dogs then jumped thorugh the tires 'Kayla: 'happily That's my dogs. her head Is it me, or i'm forgetting something..? Or i'm just straight-out talking to myself. Kayla's Dad then came to the living room. 'Kayla's Dad: 'the tires and the dogs facepalms Oh, you've got to be kidding me right now. I gotta find a distraction for my daughter- Kayla's shoulder Hey, Kayla. Didn't you remember? It's you and Sumo's one-month anniversary? 'Kayla: 'nervously What are you talking about, dad? I definitely didn't forget about it. Heh, heh........... at her dad glaring at her Heh.............-OKAY, YES I FORGOT IT! BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT WE HAD NO CALENDERS FOR THIS MONTH! 'Kayla's Dad: '''Couldn't you looked at my calender..?! It's not priviate! '''Kayla: 'nervously ...Oh, right! Well, dogs! Looks like our daddy is gonna bring you guys some snacks for successfully participating the training! and exits her house GOTTA RUN, SEE YOU! 'Kayla's Dad: '...What training? 'Kayla: 'distance ...NOTHING! episode cuts to the police station in the Aberdale Mall 'Unnamed Police Officer: '...Oh no! The brat that was in the big canada house, but escaped is here! How are we gonna tell our boss this? '??: '..What rascallion brat are you referring to, mouth-movers? 'Unnamed Police Officer: 'nervously Heh, heh.. What, rascallion nonsense do you mean Bill Cuffs? Heh. 'Bill Cuffs: '''So, you dirty policemen didn't warn me this earlier! at the cameras and notice Sumo running Well, well, well... Looks like we got an escaped dirty brat rascallion on the run. I'm gonna go get em' and wait, what's this? Sumo and Kayla blushing each other Looks like the rascallion got another gender rascallion in love. You know, instead of arresting them and sending them to the ocean.. deep down. I'm gonna let em' Pobe with each other. This is actually t-touching.. the table ....NOT! I'm gonna go undercover.. '''Unnamed Police Officer: '''And you are still like this, look Bill... GET OVER IT! You've been abusing these kids for no entire reason. They just made an prank call and that's it! It's been an month! '''Bill Cuffs: '''I'll get over it.. Because this is my final plan to these rascallions. Because after this, i gotta capture a money-hungry rascallion from London. So, yeah. episode cuts to where we see Sumo and Kayla in the mall '''Sumo: '''Um.... '''Kayla: '''Uh.... '''Sumo: '''Uh, uh, so Kayla! How are you doing? '''Orion: 'running ..GET AWAY FROM ME, JEFFERY! 'Jeff: 'shouts BE MINE! 'Sumo: '''My ring.. his ring to Kayla Your ring.. '''Kayla: '''My ring.. her ring to Sumo Your ring.. episode cuts to Sumo and Kayla's new "house" '''Sumo: '...So are you really sure that we're gonna be living in this house? sighs I just cannot leave my home like this.. but in the same time.. shouts IT'S AWESOME! 'Bill Cuffs: '(in a different accent/disgusied as an austriallan) Isn't that just brillaint..?! A house all by yourselves! Good luck! episode cuts inside the house where we see Sumo and Kayla walking in the empty living room. 'Kayla: 'gasps Whoa... This is actually crazy... 'Sumo: 'painting I.. KNOW.. RIGHT! We get to do anything we want! Kayla's hands Just the both us.. together! then smiles but stops in an second 'Kayla: 'sighs When i meant to say was is that, this is crazy.. we don't have the responsibilities to take care of ourselves and we aren't even 20 yet! down in a chair Look, Sumo.. I admit, i'm in love with you! then gasps 'Sumo: 'thinking Alright, Sumo.. this is insane, this is your chance to redeem yourself to Kayla! And admit the same feelings- *'Sumo: 'sighs Kayla, look i felt- 'Kayla: 'sighs I appericate that you are trying your best to not get this really intense and emotional, but just let me explain. How do i begin? her eyes with her hands Remember, the first time we met? episode then cuts to an flashback where in the hallway back in the first [[Sumo's Crush|episode]] 'Kayla: '''Hi, my name is Kayla Jenn.. What's yours? '''Sumo: '''U-u-um... H-H-Hi... M-M-My n-n-name i-i-is... Justin Feeter! '''Clarence & Jeff: '''Justin Feeter..?! flashback ends '''Kayla: '''You were acutally pretty funny! chuckles That is one good memory to share! But, the truth is. I never met an person that is like me, i just pretend i'm just an normal, average kid that is pretty chill of people. But in the inside, i'm just a girl who likes training her dogs! episode cuts inside of Kayla's House where we see her dogs jumping on tires. '''Kayla's Dad: 'sighs ....Sometimes Kayla, i just don't know you. But, you treated the dogs very well. episode cuts back to Sumo and Kayla's "house" 'Sumo: '''Heck, i even felt the same way! But i didn't express that with Chelsea! Because Clarence keeps on forcing me to be with her. yawns Sorry, all of this love festin' is really making me very.. very tired. Kayla's hands I just want to be with you.. '''Kayla: '''Woah there, cowboy. nervously We're just kids, not teenagers! Let's discuss this more when we are like, 13 or 12. Because right now, we're one or two years away from that also.. in the other hand.. next to Sumo Alright, Sumo... her voice ARE YOU READY...?! '''Sumo: '...For what- and Sumo then kissed. Blushing at each other episode cuts to the backyard where we see Bill Cuffs spying on them. 'Bill Cuffs: 'Sumo and Kayla H-Holy Handcuffs! THOSE RASCALLIONS ARE NOW DOING IT.. JUST YOU WAIT.. YOU RASCALLIONS WON'T SEE THIS COMING.. episode cuts to an montage where we see Sumo and Kayla in the kitchen, making Chicken and then we see a title card that says "Day 2" where we see the two riding dogs from other people's backyards. And then we see another title card that says "Day 3" where we see Sumo and Kayla watching TV and seeing a show called "The GUMMs'" and then the montage ends with Sumo and Kayla laying on their bed 'Kayla: 'laughs Okay, that was fun! Let's do this again! 'Sumo: 'chuckles I'd love to.. but i'm really starving, wait a second! Let's get something to eat. But first, we need a order online. Got anything? 'Kayla: '''Well, there's my second phone but only for shopping or ordering online. My dad tought me when i was 8. her phone from the counter ..Ready to make an call? '''Sumo: 'her his voice..YEAH! 'Kayla: '...Alright, you really gotta stop raising your voice that much.. it's really hurting to hear. 'Sumo: '''Oh.. nervously right. Sorry about that. episode cuts to the Rough Riders resturant where we see a female worker answering Kayla and Sumo's call. '''Female Worker: 'the phone and answers ...Rough Riders Chicken? How may i help you? episode cuts back to Sumo and Kayla's "house" 'Kayla: '''Yeah, can we order--- '''Sumo: '....CHICKEN, FRENCH FRIES AND A BURGER PLEASE? his shoulder punched by Kayla. ..OUCH! Alright, i'll stop raising my voice! Geez, i was just exicited. 'Female Worker (on the phone): '''Thanks for your items, but all of them requires over $12.99. But since you kids are pn the phone. sighs I guess you guys could order cheaper but it now costs $5.99 if we can see your tab, once our delivery guy arrives in your domain.. '''Kayla: '''Alright, thank you! up and puts her phone on the counter I can't actually believe this! gasps I forgot..--OUR ANNIVERSARY! '''Sumo: '..I didn't forget.. Oh yeah, i forgot.. we gave each other rings. 'Kayla: '''Did we...? Because it sounded like when we gave each other rings, it was like we were brainwashed. someone knocked on the door '''Kayla: '''That must be them.. then gets off the couch and walks straight to the door to open it. '''Rough Riders Delivery Man: '''Here's your rough riders, and put on your tab please. So that your cost for your items won't go higher from revenue. '''Sumo: 'thinking ......Does Kayla even know what she's doing? Because i thought adults could handle this? I don't know, looks like i gotta sit here and watch. 'Kayla: 'writing the tab ..And there, that's your tab sir. the delivery man gives the rough riders bag to Kayla and closes the door. Then the episode cuts an hour later. 'Sumo: 'sighs I feel bored. I think we should leave. 'Kayla: '''Yeah, alright.. catch you later Sumo! they leave to their actual homes with their family again. Meanwhile, in the police station. '''Bill Cuffs: 'sighs I guess these bratty rascallions aren't even worth my time anymore! Now, i'm moving on from them. 'Police Officer #2: '...I'm proud of you, Cuffs. That's really mature of you. 'Bill Cuffs: 'groans Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm not five years old.... Now time to stop that rascallion from London! episode ends Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Clarence Continuation episodes